


Admirer

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: !chunky reader, Creepy, Creepypasta, F/M, Lore - Freeform, Mention of Slender man, Reader Insert, Scary, Stalker, Stalking, chunky reader, chunky reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: You know what they always say about him: He's always watching.[Chunky Reader Insert]
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Admirer

"Okay, you can do this (Your name), you're a big girl." You gave yourself a little pep talk bringing the warm blanket closer to your plus sized form.

You were currently wrapped up like a burrito in the middle of your living room in total darkness. The only light was coming from your opened laptop. You were alone in your little one bedroom apartment and you were ready.

You slowly moved the arrow on your laptop to the start button and clicked on it as the creepy ass music started to play. Yup, you were playing the Slender game. Your buddies at work were all talking about it and you not knowing what they were yapping about questioned it.

Needless to say, they gave you 'homework' to do about Slenderman and the other Creepy pastas. So, for the past three days you've been on different sites reading all the stories and watching YouTube videos as well. Needless to say, you didn't get much sleep. Being alone in the apartment was bad enough, but after reading that shit there was no way you were closing your eyes.

It was understandable that you were a little weary about playing the game, but you decided to grow a pair of lady balls and play the game. They weren't real anyway, so what was the big deal?

"Alright, so I just have to collect all eight of these bitches and I win. That' doesn't sound too hard." You started moving your character around in the woods and after a few minutes of scary noises, a few screams and your flashlight dying in the game did you find the first note.

"Yeah buddy, come to (you name) you little bitch!" As you celebrated your little victory and clicked on the first page, you heard the static glitch up making a God awful sound.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare you fucker, it's only my first page you ass!" Your screams were in vain as the static noise grew louder and louder.

"Go little guy go, you can do it!" You continued to try and make your escape, navigating your character through the woods as the glitch noises became even louder making you cringe a bit.

You didn't see anything in front of your or to the sides making you wonder if he was behind you. Being a rebel, you stopped your character and glanced back real quick to see nothing and turned back around to start running again only to have the screen go black for a second and have the static noises come back to full blast as well as a picture of Slenderman staring at you, well you staring at the faceless dude was more like it.

"SON OF A FLAPPING BITCH!!!" In the middle of your freak out, you pushed the laptop away from you waiting for the screen to go back to the homepage like it should do.

You gulped as the picture continued to bore into your (eye color) orbs. It's been several minutes and the picture was still there. At this point, you were beyond freaked out as you unwrapped yourself from the warmth and made your way to close the laptop only to have the picture go away before you could.

Instead of going to the homepage, the game closed all together as Microsoft Word popped up. You grabbed your blanket again and wrapped it around you hoping it would protect you like it did when you were a kid.

**Hello (your name)...**

"What kind of sick joke is this? I swear to God if John is doing this, I'll kick his ass." You shook your head a bit hoping this was just a dream.

**John has nothing to do with this, but seeing you kick his ass again would be quite hilarious.**

"Umm...so you can hear me...and apparently you've been following me...yeah, totally not fucking creepy..." You started glancing around in the dark room, but to no avail.

**You can't see me yet (Nickname), but soon you will.**

"Who the hell are you?"

**An admirer, I've been watching you for a while, that trip to Chicago with your friends, singing while you cook, at work, you're fascinating (your name).**

"Okay, if you wanted to talk to me, why didn't you just walk up to me and introduce yourself, because; this honestly is getting really creepy."

**Because I'm different my dear, I'm not like everybody else. I know, I can see the fear in your eyes, but please don't be scared. This was the only way to talk to you, I know if I showed myself now that you'd freak out.**

"So, I'm different from everyone else too, you don't see that keeping me down. Sorry, but this whole situation is kind of weird and it's something out of a horror movie or some shit. Hey now, I'm not one to judge other people, so what would make me freak out?" You had no idea what possessed you to continue talking to this mysterious stalker guy, but you did.

**You really are a wonderful person; I'll show myself tomorrow night then, until then (your name), good night and sweet dreams.**

"Umm...good night?" After your awkward goodbye to the mysterious guy, your computer logged out of word and went back to your desktop. You were getting ready to go flip the lights off only to have them all come back on in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah...I'm not getting any fucking sleep tonight." Getting up, you made your way towards the kitchen and started brewing a pot of coffee.

**\--Time Skip--**

"It was really fucking weird though, and to top it all off I got no sleep again! I blame you all for this disaster!" You pointed accusingly to all your buddies you worked with as you all continued to clean up for closing time. With you dozing off and almost hurting yourself multiple times, you were ready to hit the hay.

"Hey now, don't blame me for mister weird and creepy." Your friend Emily piped up as she stuck her hands up in defense.

"Who knows, maybe this guys could turn out to be some hot stud-muffin that wants a piece of this!" Your other friend Anna came up behind you and grabbed your butt making you squeak in surprise as you playfully smacked her.

"It's cool guys, (your name) here just needs a strong, handsome man to walk her home that's all." John draped an arm around your shoulders making you along with the other guys groan.

"You might be right John, but where or where could I find one? I'm sure as hell ain't looking at one that's for sure." John only scoffed and went to mop in the backroom. The rest of you laughed and continued on with your work.

"Alright (your name), text us when you get home safe and sound." Emily and the others hugged you as you started down the sidewalk giving a nod or acknowledgment to the girl.

You started to hum to yourself to keep yourself calm as your eyes darted around the street lamp lit streets trying to see any sign of that weird stalker guy.

As you turned the corner, you glanced up for a second and froze in your tracks. Blinking your (eye color) orbs, you swore you saw something, no someone standing in the middle of the lit street just staring you down.

In a suit...

A black suit...

With a red tie...

And no face at all...

"Okay, no more Creepy pasta shit anymore, I'm seriously going crazy right now." You rubbed your eyes to make sure that thing wasn't still standing there and to your relief it wasn't. You picked up your speed at this point wanting to get to the somewhat safety of your home and just forget this all.

You were feeling a little bit better, but of course that didn't last long. The sudden crunch of some leaves and branches made you flip shit as you went from a brisk walk to a full out run. Being a big gal like yourself, you didn't run at all, but this was your fucking life on the line. At this point, you gave no fucks and booked it all the way to your apartment complex and up the stairs to the third floor.

You huffed and puffed against the wooden door trying to regain your regular breathing again. "Why does all this creepy shit happen to me, I'm a good person; this isn't fair!" Finally able to breathe regularly, you pushed open the door and shuffled your way in completely drained and exhausted. You flipped on all the lights and made a beeline to your couch and dropping face first onto the soft piece of furniture.

"Oh couch, you understand me so much." You breathed in deeply only to catch the whiff of muffins. Chocolate chip muffins to be exact; they're your favorite!

You didn't make any though, you would've remembered if you did. You shot straight up from the couch terrified as you glanced at your small dining room table to see some muffins on a plate along with a letter and some flowers.

Gulping, you slowly made your way to the items and reached for the letter. You were surprised with the neat, cursive lettering as you started to read the note.

_Dear (Your Name),_

_As you can see, I made you your favorite muffins; I hope they turned out as delicious as yours. I also brought you some (favorite flower), like the ones at the park that you always stop to smell. I just want you to know I'm not here to hurt you, I've fallen in love with your (your name). The past few years, I've been watching and needless to say I've fallen for you. You're a wonderful woman, so please don't be frightened when I do this..._

"What the hell....do whaaaaa-!" Your scream was cut off by a large pale white hand clamping down over your mouth making the loud scream into a low muffled sound. You began to struggle using your chunky body to advantage as you tried to get out of the intruders grasp. Another white hand wrapped around your soft middle making your escape futile.

"Hello (your name), you really are soft." The one white hand on your plush stomach started stroking said area making you flush up at the intimate contact.

You craned your neck back to see who the heck this guy was only come face to face with Slenderman himself. With a new found power within yourself, you started struggling again thrashing around as hard as you could.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you!" You only shook your head as what you thought was just a folklore creature just sighed and suddenly pushed you to the ground pinning you to the cold tile.

You were finally facing the guy who have been following you around and watching you for the past few years. It was true, he had no face, but you could make out the contours in his face where his eyes would be, and his nose as well as his cheekbones. He could still express much emotion with those features. Wiggling a hand from his grasp, you softly poked the place where his nose would be as a soft red blush appeared on his face making you giggle as the hand over your mouth muffled that as well.

You knew that you should be normal and freak the fuck out at this whole situation, but then again you weren't normal yourself. Maybe this could work, you never judged, though the whole Creepy pasta being real thing wigged you out a bit, you weren't one to judge.

"If I remove my hand, will you scream?" Slenderman questioned you as you shook your head no and he slowly removed it. Being true to your word, you didn't let out a scream; instead you stuck your tongue out a bit at him.

"Why do you always have to be cute?" The blush on his face increased as you giggled and scooted closer to him.

"It's a curse, I was born to always be cute." The man only shook his head and looked up at you with what would've been a raised brow.

"So, you're okay with this (your name)?" Pointing to himself, he was awaiting your answer as you only smiled at him and gingerly grabbed his hand, holding it in your chubby one.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still a little freaked out, but it's by the situation really. I don't judge based on appearance, I mean look at me! I only care about the inside." You gently poked the place on his chest where his heart would be.

You felt one of his large hands start to run through your (hair length/color) locks. "I have been looking at you (your name), I know you don't love yourself sometimes, but you're a beautiful woman inside and out. There were times where I just wanted to come out of hiding and just have my way with you!" He moved his head a bit from side to side as if he was trying not to look at you. You were the one with a blush on your chubby cheeks as he confessed this to you.

"T-thank you Slendy, that means a lot." You suddenly tackled him to the ground again as you hugged him and placing a kiss on his now red cheek.

"Of course my dear." He patted your back as you noticed the position you two were in. You laughed nervously and got off of him as the both of you got up from the cold floor.

"Here, you haven't eaten all day." You blinked as a scrumptious chocolate chip muffin was in front of your face. You glanced up at Slendy who had what you could consider a smile since his cheekbones were in that position.

"Thank you~." You were reaching for the delicious treat only to have him move it out of your reach a bit making you whine in protest.

"Let me feed you." He sat down on one of the two dining room chairs as he patted his lap with the muffin free hand making you squeak out in embarrassment. Slowly, you shuffled over to him and carefully sat down on his lap hoping you weren't hurting him.

"You're fine (your name), you won't hurt me." His arm slithered around your large waist bringing your soft form closer to his.

"Now open up (your name)." He placed the muffin by your mouth as you shyly opened your mouth a bit and bit down on a small chunk of the bottom. You hummed in delight as the sweet taste swirled around your mouth. Swallowing the small piece, you opened your mouth up a bit more and bit off a much larger piece as the chocolate chips exploded in your mouth.

"Stay still, you've got some crumbs around your mouth." Lifting your (eye color) orbs to his face, you saw a mouth appear onto his face and a slender tongue came out as it swiped at the crumbs that were scattered around your plump lips. The contact made you flush up again, but you thoroughly enjoyed it nevertheless.

As Slendy continued to feed you the wonderful chocolate chip muffin, you snuggled closer to his form and before you knew it, the muffin was gone and you were full and satisfied.

You felt your (eye color) orbs start to droop as you snapped yourself out of your daze and smiled back up at the man who was securely holding you.

"Let's get you to bed (your name), you need some rest." Slendy said this as he stood up from the chair with you cradled in his arms. Making his way down your small hallway and into your bedroom, you were clinging to his suit as sleep was fast approaching you. As he laid your plush form on the bed, you wouldn't let go of him.

You opened your (eye color) orbs and looked up at him, the moonlight being the only source of light in the bedroom. "Please stay with me Slendy." You pushed your lower lip out pouting a bit as you heard him gulp and scrunch his nonexistent eyebrows as if he was making a tough decision.

"Alright (your name), I'll stay." You giggled a little bit and forced yourself to sit up on the bed and grab your pajamas from the end of the bed. You didn't want to sleep in your work clothes, last time you did; you regretted it.

Quickly turning around to Slendy you told him not to peek which in turn made him stutter and blush and cover up his faceless face with his pale hands. Throwing off your work shirt and pants, you replaced them with a comfy (favorite color) tank top and warm (second favorite color) pants.

"I'm done!" You plopped back down on the soft bed as a content sight escaped your plump lips. You were literally in heaven as your head met the softness of the pillows. Of course, the hand that was snaking it's way around your plump waist wasn't bad either, wonderful in fact. Scooting closer to Slendy, you snuggled into his chest as the hand around your waist tightened its hold. His free hand was softly stroking your hair actually making you doze off a little bit. Knowing sleep was at your doorstep; you leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead letting it linger there for a few moments before pulling away.

"Good night Slendy, will I see you in the morning?" With his mouth still there, he leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead as well as he let his head hit a pillow and pull you even closer to him.

"Of course my dear (your name), I'll always be here." With that last sentence, you felt your eyes finally droop and close completely as one final sigh of happiness went past your lips and sweet sleep finally overcame you.


End file.
